


always someone marches brave, here beneath my skin

by r1ker



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the glee version of constant craving was one of many being played while i wrote this so the title's from it</p></blockquote>





	always someone marches brave, here beneath my skin

The first time Ray wakes up with someone else sleeping next to him he surprisingly doesn't freak out.

 

He wakes up rather slow after what he already knows was not enough sleep, aching eyes still trying to get adjusted to the sunlight pouring in warm from the window above his head. Ray only registers Leonard's presence as a warm weight on his chest. He looks down to an eyeful of buzz cut, a gentle sweep of lashes guarding closed eyes. Leonard's nose is pressed perhaps uncomfortably to Ray's chest, breathing in slow and deep.

 

Ray doesn’t know what to make of his hands on Leonard's bare back, doesn't know whether to move them back to his own sides, so he just keeps them there. What he can see given his current position is tanned skin with freckles, marks he wasn't anticipating, softer than he would have ever given Leonard's appearance credit for. The feel of the breaths passing through him is gentle and steady and soon he finds himself lost in the rhythm. Leonard's all solidarity, a comfortable weight resting nearly in Ray's arms. Ray gives into something telling him to make these moments count, kissing Leonard's forehead and letting his lips trail up to the bristle of his hair.

 

Here he can smell him, smell the very essence of him. What also comes through is the soap shared between them in a brief shower before a mutual retirement to bed for much needed rest. Responding to this Leonard burrows closer, almost to where the top of his head is tucked under Ray's chin. He sighs like he's not aware of what he's doing, knows it only to be sleeping close to someone and not what Ray now believes it really is. Unavoidable now is the connection they have made, one forged through knowing actions and the other through blind association.

 

God, Ray's in love with him.

 

He can't start panicking about that now – given his trends for losing it in the past he's bound to go into a full body fit, maybe take a nose dive off his end of the bed, and wake Leonard up – so he tamps it down. Losing himself in rubbing Leonard's back and neck idly seem to do the trick so he settles for that, doing so gently as to not disturb him.

 

Evidentially Leonard does wake up of his own ministrations, stretching as soon as he's able to move out from being so close to Ray. Ray tries not to notice the way his heartstrings pull at the sleepy noises that leave Leonard as he rolls his shoulders, tenses his neck up to rid it of the tension. Leonard leans up like he's going in for a kiss but it's really to rest his forehead to Ray's chin, breathe out a slow exhale into the slope of his neck.

 

Ray kisses him there to let him know that first thought he had wasn't an entirely unreasonable one at all. It's a quick little gesture and soon Ray's back in his own space like it didn't happen. It's kind of tough considering the notion that nothing happened between them even earlier when they were working on getting out of the gulag. Afterwards he hadn't seen much of Leonard, maybe was glad he hasn't because he didn't deserve to see Ray like that. If Ray had the option to convalesce in peace, not subject anyone to seeing him so broken down by another person's hands, he would have been all in favor for it.

 

So now Ray is watching him wake up with all the solitude two men like them shouldn’t have given what they do from nine to five. Leonard mumbles something about _not enough sleep_ and wanting to _use your stomach like a pillow and go back under_ and Ray just smiles.

 

The smile lasts just long enough for him to realize he's still got come where Leonard's sidled up against his belly. He grimaces and tries to pull back. Leonard comes with him, arms holding on as tight as he can without squeezing the air out of Ray. Ray does all he can to let Leonard know he's not going anywhere, touching the back of his head, his neck, on any place that could spell comfort.

 

Leonard makes a series of sighs telling Ray everything he's doing is greatly received, and Ray can't get rid of the satisfied smirk on his face. A thumb to the corner of his mouth tells him Ray's playing like he's too much, too full of himself. "You're sickening in the mornings, you know that?"

 

"I know but you love it," Leonard mumbles like he's still fast asleep. Ray can't doubt him for a second there. There's not much he'd accept in exchange for not falling asleep next to Leonard each night, the thought that someone is there next to him each night to ward off whatever should arise while they lie in rest. Leonard really wasn't much use when he did fall asleep – Ray noticed he went down like a ton of bricks after the deed was done and he was satisfied, but frankly he'd done just the same just a little while after.

 

"I love a lot of things, come to think of it," Ray sighs, the two of them settling back in the bed to where he's more than lying on Leonard's chest now, their positions reversed. "When IHOP does all-you-can-eat pancakes, that's a good one. When it's raining outside and you know you don't have anything to do on that particular day." Ray knows he sounds dumb, blames it mostly on the fact that it can't be six in the morning on whatever morning they've woken up in. So he laments mostly to himself instead of going back to sleep like he really wants to.

 

He looks at what he can, Leonard's chest as it so happens, and lets his gaze drift with the rise and fall as Leonard breathes easy. What he can feel is a hand running up his back, over the dip of a spine and rungs of a ribcage, pads of the fingers catching electrically on skin as they travel. It could be sensitivity lingering from the night before, the way he's woken up in the same bed with someone for the first time in far too long, or that Leonard's started to inhabit every part of him. Be that physical, mental, whatever, Ray knows he has no choice to succumb. So he did – he has – and he will.

 

"So pancakes, rain, and me are what get you going," Leonard snorts with one hand finding its way to the back of Ray's head. Ray finds his palm and fingers are far more comfortable and warm there than they have a right to be. There they stroke back and forth against his hair, weave between the strands and form a solid presence. Ray's head goes numb to the pattern and it's almost enough to push him back over the edge, chase that lingering note of exhaustion still in his bones.

 

"Yeah, pretty much," he sighs into a dip in Leonard's chest. He's always prided himself on being a simple man. "I don't ask for much. Might seem like I do, I probably came off as that last night, but I don't. Merely an act."

 

He hadn't the night before. In fact, now that he's dwelling on it, he could have certainly asked for more and gotten it. That last part is important; lovers can ask for whatever the hell they want during sex and have it denied to them all in the name of the game but Leonard was in a giving mood.

 

_And Ray just so happened to be in a receiving mood. The noises he had made with hands on his thighs, his ass, fingers crooking in just the right places, he wishes he could have held them back. If Ray thought he was out of breath towards Leonard's hands nothing would have compared to the way he looked at Ray looming over him, in him, looking far too intent for someone having sex. Blue clouded over into something darker, not unlike when they'd catch storm clouds roiling in the distance of whatever time zone they bothered to be in at the moment. With that Ray couldn't help pulling him down closer, nearer so they could touch foreheads and gain some ground they both seemed to be losing by way of climaxes too soon._

_Ray's had come on the tail end of a gasp, bitten off when he knew he was going to be too loud for what he thought Leonard liked. The tremor had started in his legs, trailing up the back and running up his spine at a mad dash to create overload. He saw Leonard reach down to feel it like it'd run right through his palms and into his blood stream, hopefully sharing in the same buzz Ray felt._

_That hadn't happened of course, they are not as otherworldly as they like to pretend they are sometimes, and the last thing that had crossed Ray's mind before he passed out from sheer exhaustion was how right it felt having Leonard's face pressed into his bare chest, breaths exhaled out into Ray's skin._

Now Leonard continues to breathe into him, looking down with his nose buried in Ray's hair. Beneath what he's identified over the last few hours as Ray he can smell himself, how he left more than that explosive presence only fucking can provide, the very essence of who he was coming onto Ray.

 

"Hey," Leonard asks him and the word is barely a breath, but just loud enough to get Ray to look up at him with that dreamy look that had drawn Leonard to him in the first place. He kisses Ray once, twice, that last one lingering a bit longer than the first. Ray blinks at him, still looking dazed but with a lingering sense of satisfaction beneath his relaxed features. "You don't ask for a lot. Just enough."

**Author's Note:**

> the glee version of constant craving was one of many being played while i wrote this so the title's from it


End file.
